User blog:Scarly/Scarlet Smith - My Bestfriend's Boyfriend - Chapter 5
'' Messing With The Football Team'' I walked to the beach Mandy was talking about earlier, she was sat on the small beach alone, when I got there. That seemed strange, because I thought they would be there. "Hi!" I said, as I sat down beside her. "Where are the guys?" "I don't know," she replied, sighing. For one moment, I wondered if we were thinking the same thing, Ted had stood her up. I didn't ask her, that would be cruel, and the truth can be harsh sometimes. Then we heard the guys yelling about something, from what I could hear the new kid - Jimmy, had climbed the tree during practise and fired pellets at them. Everyone sat down, and they temporarily calmed down for a while. Juri had brought some sodas and passed them out, while Dan and Bo gathered some drift wood, to make a fire. Ted had wrapped his arms around Mandy, he kissed her on her cheek and whispered something in her ear. I felt jealous and angry, I wanted to be in her place right now. "Hey, New Chick, are you going to flash us or something, so we don't have to watch these two sucking each other's face off," Casey said, gesturing at Ted and Mandy, when he said 'these two.' "Not going to happen," I said flatly, with a smile on my face. "Not even a little more of your legs?" Casey asked, trying to look sad and hard done by. "Nope," was my my reply to that. "Just great, no chicks to admire and no beer," Casey said, then he chugged his soda. Damon laughed at him, which got them competing, to see who was the best at throwing rocks further or who could say the most innuendos at me before I slapped them. Casey got slapped right away, and so did Damon. It was loads of fun, but it didn't stop me from sneaking a glance at Ted every now and then. On the way back, Casey and Damon continued to brag compete. "Ok, Buddy, prove it. I'll carry New Chick, you carry Mandy. The first one to drop their chick, has to hit on that nerd chick," Casey said. "Alright, let's do this," Damon replied. Mandy climbed on to Damon's back, and I let Casey give me a piggy back ride - only because I was a little tired. As soon as we got to the carpark, I saw Gary and the kid, that wore a pink shirt, running away from the abandoned school bus. None of the guys paid any attention. Damon seemed happy that he was carrying Mandy for some reason, it was probably my imagination. I was bored out of my mind, as the guys talked about sports. I looked at Mandy as if to say 'kill me.. right now.' Her look back was if to say 'you kill me first.' The two of us started laughing about our silent conversation. "What is funny, about me getting hit in crotch?" Juri asked, looking at us both. "Nothing..," I lied, giggling more now. Mandy laughed as well. "Hey, New Chick, I dare you to chug five cans of soda for lunch tomorrow," Dan said, grinning at me. "Ok." What they didn't know was, when I have more than two cans of soda in one go, I go super hyper. Like a humming bird with it's tail on fire. All of the guys 'ooo'ed, then their sports talk continued. Everytime the guys mentioned getting hit in the family jewels, I started giggling. I couldn't stop it. By the time we made it to the girl's dorm, my sides ached. Neither Damon or Casey had dropped me or Mandy, so they put us down, and walked around to he side of the building. Mandy and most of the guys followed them. I had a feeling that they were going to settle this with a pissing contest, literally. I waited by the steps shivering, it was about 8pm, it had gotten cold. I hadn't realised that Kirby hadn't followed them, until he spoke to me. "Your school shoes, they're Mary-Janes, aren't they?" he asked. Looking at my shoes now - I was still wearing my gym shoes. "I'm not sure, my mum got them for me," I replied, wondering why he was asking about my shoes. When the others came back, the proud smirk on Casey's face said it all. He had won. I was so tired when I got back to our dorm, I just about managed to change into my pyjamas and climb into my bed. I crashed right away, and didn't hear Mrs Peabody's 'lights out' call. Nothing exciting happened the next morning, Damon was still in a mood because of his defeat lastnight. Mandy and Ted kissed, and I pretended it was me that he was kissing. Dan beat up two nerds - smacking on around the head with a plastic tray and dumping the other in the trash can. Juri and Luis talked about wrestling. Kirby looked at the shoes of every girl that passed us. Bo remained silent, while he listened to Casey talk about something - I wasn't paying attention. Then there was me, trying to force the food down my throat. Only the lunch lady could make bacon and eggs seem unappetizing. When the bell rang, I walked up stairs with Mandy - she had Art to. I saw the new kid, Jimmy Hopkins, walking out of the boy's bathroom. The nerd that always has his zipper undone was following him. I shrugged my shoulders and carried on walking. Who he wanted to hang out with, was his business. Art class was fun, but boring at the same time. We had to draw pictures of the teacher, Ms Philips. She didn't even shout when Jimmy showed up twenty minutes late. The minute I sat down at our table, in the cafeteria at lunch, Dan placed five soda cans infront of me. "Get chugging, New Chick," Dan told me, he had a smile on his face. "Are you going let me eat something first?" I asked, looking at my food. I couldn't tell if it was beef or meatloaf, either way, I didn't want to eat it anymore. "Nope, get chugging, or you have to make out with all of us, one after the ether," Dan told me. "Especially Mandy," Casey said. I reached over the table and slapped him. "Worth it," he moaned. The other guys laughed at his response. I popped open one of the cans, most of the guys groaned - I had chosen the sodas over making out with them. I chugged one can after the other, I needed to pee by the time I got to the girl's changing room, but it was worth it. All through gym class, while Jimmy wrestled the smelly nerd, I was so high on sugar that I was a blue blur as I cheered for them both. I didn't calm down afterwards, I was jumpy and had a ton of energy. We sat on the high bleachers, near the swimming pool. Mandy had to leave, she said something about getting some chemistry notes. "Damn, New Chick, if you get like this, you should chug five sodas more often," Casey told me. I didn't respond properly, I had the giggles. "Shut up!" I told him, laughing as I said it. "We're going down to our beach again tonight, are you coming with?" Kirby asked me. "I might even give you a piggy back the way there," Casey said, smiling at me. "Sure, but I'll pass on the piggy back," I told him. All the guys started laughing, then Ted said, "Burn! Dude, talk about shot down." I was still having a giggle fit, when Mandy came back. When the guys left, to go to the beach, Mandy walked down the steps leading to the changing rooms. I waited for her at the top of the steps. "Are you coming to the beach?" I yelled. "I'll be there in a minute, I have to get something from my locker," she yelled back. I waited and waited, but she didn't come back. Then Christy walked up the stairs, gossiping with Angie. "Oh, my god, that must be like the forth time she's made herself sick this week," she said, as she walked past me. I ran straight down the stairs, I walked into the girl's changing rooms. "Mandy?" I called. I could hear wreching noises come from the first stall. "Are you alright?" After a few minutes, she feebly said, "Yeah..." Category:Blog posts